


Two Brothers

by Nafooni



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Something that I wrote a LONG time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafooni/pseuds/Nafooni
Summary: What if fate had been different? What if both Galadrigals had been sucked into the cold depths of the Darklands? A short drabble.





	Two Brothers

  
The eyes. It was a sight that often heralded a grim fate to those who witnessed them in the hour of their judgement. Many pairs, all piercing, and set to either side of that stone throne. By name they were known as the Galadrigals, advisors to Gunmar the Black, and ever valued as tools of mercilessness; rightfully feared by those within the ranks of the Gumm-Gumm armies. For those who were met with both surely were doomed to die. For centuries they oversaw and played part in the culling of weakness, always so creative and devious in their ways. Two of the greatest minds trollkind had to offer, bent on manifesting the will of their overlord in whatever terrible manners they could conjure. Exceedingly varied, unspeakably cruel, and ruthlessly effective in inspiring loyalty in their forces. This was the power that the Darklands provided the brothers Blinkous and Dictatious.  
  


* * *

 

  
How shaking it had been after so many centuries to feel the glimmer of hope. Such a foreign thing to experience in the desolate realm he occupied. And all to blame on a pathetic human whelp who dared to hold the cursed mantle of “Trollhunter”. Blinkous loathed it. To his very bones he had crushed it down to a fine dust, hour by hour, day by day, only to have it tenaciously gnaw at the edges of his mind once again. The longer those doubts creeped within his thoughts the more they infected them. They tainted his vision, painting a grand picture he had not dared to imagine in ages: that of peace.  
  


* * *

  
“Defeat  _ Gunmar _ ?” A guffaw had left Dictatious’ toothy maw before he could even dream to stifle it. Such a harsh, cold sound to fill the ears of his brother, who had come to him in such confidence. And the other Galadrigal could see just why his brother sought his council with the nonsense he spat. “That fleshbag certainly has dreams, doesn’t he..,” His voice tapers off into something akin to disgust towards their human captive, as well as his attempts to sway the heart of his own kin.

Blinkous watched while his sibling fiddled with some sort of concoction. He did not know the origins or purpose, but surely it was a nefarious one--as was usual of their duties. That eerie green spun around in the vial while a frown developed about his tusks. “What if he is  _ right _ , brother? What- what if there is a chance? Why, if we were to  _ aid _ that fleshling, think of it...it would be our escape from this prison!” In his enthrallment Blinkous even gave a powerful curl of his two right fists, a toss of his cloak.

It was with a grimace that Dictatious peered into the mixture he created, observing the changes in its form while carrying on the conversation. But it was with two eyes that he gave a passing glance to the other. “..The human has been feeding  _ lies _ to you, and you’ve been eating it up. When we leave the Darklands, it will be by Gunmar’s side. Let the trollhunter wallow in his falsehoods..,”

“Yes, but Dictatious-” A shattering of glass and the sound of fluid splashing to the cold stone. That vial had been abandoned by the green Galadrigal, smashed in a rage that brought him to meet his brother with all six eyes trained upon his. Unshakable, unnerving, and unyielding on the topic brought forth. It couldn’t be stood for as Dictatious very nearly pressed his nose to that of his sibling after a blur of movement to close that distance.

“Do you  _ realize _ were you anyone else, Blinkous, I would kill you on the  _ spot _ ?” It was ice to the bloodstream. A heaviness and near certainty to make good on a threat if so needed. The pair stared, lingering in a deathly stillness until Dictatious so chose to speak again in the wake of silence. “Which is why no one else can hear of these delusions. You would jeopardize everything we’ve work so hard to achieve... We will never speak of this again.”

As Blinkous dared to open his mouth again Dictatious would interject as his gaze fell from the hardened glaze they had taken. A mask that was worn--by the both of them--lowered in the privacy that was their quarters to unveil a vulnerability. A weakness. It was a sight no other Gumm-Gumm could bear witness to and live.

“..Blinkous.. Here, all we have is each other. That is  _ all _ we have. You are either  _ with _ me..or...you are not.” A trembling in the voice betrayed what could only be fear. In devastation, heartbreak, in losing the one thing he held so very dear in the realm they were both confined to.

It was with rocks in his belly that Blinkous lies. “..I am with you, my brother.”

 

 

* * *

  
Interrogation. That was all it was meant to be. To pry the truth from the mouths of their screaming captives and dispatch them once their purpose had been served. It had been something that Dictatious took a delight in. And one Blinkous could no longer bring himself to stomach. There hadn’t been much more than instinct that had propelled the brother to turn on his own flesh and blood. When the time had come to slay those who had exhausted their usefulness they found themselves at the hands of an unlikely savior. And witness to the bright flash of a flare.

Oh, how loudly Dictatious had howled in his agony. It was a sound that very nearly turned Blinkous to stone in itself. It rang around the canyons of the Darklands, sharp in the pain he had been layered with. When the eyes of his brother had opened Blinkous would be faced with a harsh fact: he had rendered his brother blind. All to save the lives of a handful of strangers.

“Blinkous-  _ Blinkous _ !” The voice of his sibling, growing distant as his feet padded along the hard pathway as quickly as they could, leading his dumbfounded company away from what would soon be a throng of Gumm-Gumm forces. It was not anger that laced the cries of Dictatious, however. In the place of what he had expected to be rage was instead the stabbing sound of grieving. It clenched about his heart and sunk in like daggers as he heard the wailing.   
  
“ _ Brother _ ! Brother, you have  _ forsaken _ me..!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Where to find me:**   
>  [[Twitter]](https://twitter.com/nafooni)   
>  [[Deviantart]](https://www.deviantart.com/nafoonibooti)   
>  [ [Furaffinity] ](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/nafooni/)   
>  [[Tumblr]](http://nafooni.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
